


In the heat of the moment

by Queerlazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerlazuli/pseuds/Queerlazuli
Summary: Au where gems go through a heat if they are a lower status and a rut if they have a higher status. And since steven is half gem and a diamond his ruts are the worst beyond gems( steven in his rut is just chad steven but with fangs
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day in beach city and everything was peaceful.....well almost peaceful. On the shoreline of beach city, there was a beachouse and the residents that lived there were none other than the crystal gems garnet, amethyst, pearl, and the half gem half human hybrid steven. However this day was different, steven has been alot more moody and aggressive lately, snapping at the tiniest things and getting irritated at almost everyone and everything. His behavior has been so out of control lately that his powers are becoming even more aggressive, leaving destruction wherever he goes. The gems and his dad are very worried, this morning he tried to shatter amethyst for playing a prank on him and it took sardonyx to stop him, steven left in a heated mood saying he needed to be alone, not even apologizing or staying to clean the the house that he trashed.

"Do you guys know whats going on with my son?, i mean i know being a teenager isnt easy and sometimes you get angry at everything, but i've never seen a teenager almost actually kill someone, especially not steven" greg stated with a worried tone

"Speak for yourself, he almost destroyed me and how did he get so fast?" amethyst said with an annoyed face as she placed an icepack on her head

"Garnet, we have to figure out whats going on with steven, He's getting out of hand.First he destroyed the t.v because he couldn't get it to work, then he almost killed kevin for hitting on connie, and now he's almost shatterd amethyst and now his attitude is getting worse, what should we do!?" pearl panicked

"......Hmmmm, i think i might have an answer to why hes so moody" garnet spoke

"Greg, has steven had any...Sexual tension lately?" garnet asked

"GARNET!!!" pearl shrieked with a blush

"Ummm....Well yeah he is still half human and teenager so having sexual tension is normal at his age" greg said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck

"Pearl has steven been alittle clingy lately with his things?" garnet tunred to pearl

"Oh well yes, he doesn't like when i wash his cloths, infact he always gets upset whenever i wash them, he says it gets rid of scent and it smells strange" pearl replied as he blush faded

"And he doesn't like it when we enter his room without permission, he says we leave our scents everywhere, the only person who's allowed up there is greg or connie" amethyst proclaimed

"Garnet...you don't think...." pearls voice died at the end

"I'm afraid so" garnet said

"Yikes, he's that old already" amethyst stated with a worried look

"Uhhh guys not be rude but what are you guys talking about, whats going on with my son?" greg asked clueless

The gems looked at eachother and back at greg.

"Back on homworld, when gems reach a specific age they reach sexual maturity and are basically adults. But reaching that age also comes with drawbacks such as aggressive behavior, mood swings, and sometimes destructive tendencies" garnet explained

"It's kind off like human sexual tension except its amplified" pearl said

"So human maturity and gem maturity isnt all that different" greg stated

"Well yes but no, since steven isnt full gem or full human his horomones are amplified 5 times that of a gem and human" pearl explained

"And since he's half diamond, it only gets worse" amethyst added

"Meaning if we don't do something fast steven could become so enraged that he goes on a rampage" garnet simplified 

"Well than how do we cure him?" greg panicked 

"Well when gems show signs of sexual maturity we are placed inside of a special containment until it passes or they can take a special hormone blocker, the problem with that is is that you it comes from an animal and steven's a vegan" garnet explained

"But?" greg eyed them

The three aliens looked at eachother again and back at greg

"Well, there is a 3rd option, but we don't know if thats the best..." amethyst said as she looked away

"Come on you guys spill it, i want to be there for my son, I'll do anything" greg pleaded

"Are you willing to mate with steven?" amethyst said sarcastically 

Gregs eyes went full blown as he almost had a heart attack.

"WHAT?!!" greg shouted

"Yeah, the third option is what most gems choose except on homeworld we have special types of gems that help us" amethyst explained 

"But we don't know if their are gems on homeworld who still are willing to this considering that steven gave gems free will in era 3" pearl added

"Well i doubt steven is going to mate with some strange gem he doesn't even know, I think the only person he's gonna be willing to this with is....." gregs voice died down

"Connie..." pearl said as she looked down

"But we need her parents permission first" garnet claimed

"And then we need hers and knowing her she'll probably do it... i mean she does love steven" pearl added

All four of them sat in silence thinking about what to do.


	2. In the heat of the moment part 2

It had taken hours for the gems to convince steven to go to the barackade and days to convince connie's parents to agree but after connie told her parents that she was a big girl and she could make her own decisions, they had no choice but to agree.

"So how long will this "rut" last?" Pryika asked with a scowl

"We're not sure, steven is half human so his ruts could be different" garnet answered

"You got everything right. Extra cloths, food, water, activities-" Don asked

"Dad, i promise i got everything" connie said as she walked over to lion

"I want my daughter back here in one piece and NOT pregnant or else, I'll have you and your sons head Universe" pryika growled as she glared at greg

Greg laughed nervously, feeling as if he has dug his own grave.

"We promise as crystal gems to make sure no harm comes to her" garnet swore

"And besides steven loves her, and we know for a fact that he's never intentionally hurt her" amethyst answered honestly

(on homworld)

Both steven and connie were dressed typical Zooman outfits so that they could access eachother much easier. They both sat in the baracade, only a few feet apart, both blushing at what they are about to do.

"Hey....Connie?" steven said, looking away

".....Yeah?" she responded still not facing him

"Do you...want to do this?" he asked her as he turned to look at her

"...Well i was hoping to do this when i was alittle older" connie responded as she looked at the ground

"So....you don't want to do it with me" steven murmered as tears gathered up in his eyes

"What no, no, i do!!, I want to do this, especially with you, your the only person i-" connie cut herself off as she looked away blushing brightly

"You what?" steven questioned as he wiped his tears and looked at connie.

"I- ummm" connie stammered

"Connie..." steven growled lowly, his horomones were acting up and he was getting irritated 

"I-I uhhhh" connie stuttered 

"Connie just spit it out already!" steven shouted 

"I LOVE YOU, OK!!!!" connie shouted as she looked away blushing an even darker shade as she looked away.

"Y-you what?" steven questioned making sure he heard right

"I-I love you, alot" connie murmured with a blush still tinting her cheek

Steven scooted closer to her and took her hands in his while his other hand grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Connie...I love you too, I was just scared that you didn't feel the same way, thats why i asked you if you wanted this" steven said softly

"Hehe, i guess i was scared too" connie laughed softly

They both looked at eachother shyly before their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"ABOUT TIME LOVEBIRDS!!!" amethyst shouted out of an intercom, scaring both teens

"Amethyst!!" pearls voice butted in.

Both teens pulled away blushing a bright red.

"GUUUUYYYS!!!" steven shouted not only embarrassed but also irritated that the moment got ruined

"Oh, uhh steven, we just" pearl tried to explain

"I don't want to hear it, i want all of you gone and NO peaking!!" steven exclaimed

"All right guys, you heard him, out" gregs voice was heard as the sound of the gems being pushed out faded with the close of a door.

It was a moment of silence before the teens looked at eachother and chuckled.

"So.....How should we dot this?" steven asked with a light blush on his face

"You mean, you don't know how to?" connie questioned

"Well, my dad did give me some porn magazines but i only read them once and it was...alitle embarrassing" steven murmured the last part

Connie chuckled softly and got on her knees infront of steven.

"Uhhh, connie?" steven questioned with a blush

"Don't worry, i went on a few porn sites, although im still inexperienced" connie said as she spread his legs and took out his cock.

"C-C-Connie, i don't think thats a very!-" stevens stammering was cut short as connie licked the tip of his member which caused him to gasp loudly

Stevens member twitched at the small kitten lick, so she decided to do it again, which drew out more small gasps from steven. She finally enveloped the thick member into her mouth and sucked on the tip. Steven moaned and gasped at the tight, wet heat of connie's mouth on his cock.

"Oh f-fuck that feels so- fuck!!!" steven cursed loudly as his nails dug into his hand in sinful pleasure

Connie let go of his member with a pop, watching as it bobbed and stood in 8 inches proudly with a 4 inch girth to match two fist sized balls filled with cum.

"Shit, he'll break me half with that monster" connie thought panting as heat pooled in her gut along with her aching pussy.

Connie looked up to see steven breathing heavily with alittle drool on the side of mouth

"W-Why'd you stop?" steven asked, his voice coated with arousal

"Because, you were going to break my jaw if you kept growing" connie rasped as she took his member on her hand.

Steven shuttered as he felt her small hands on his manhood and grunted as he felt her tongue again licking gently at the tip and underside 

"Are you sure you haven't done this before, cause your a natural" stevens husky voice compliment

Connie grinned.

"Well you could say i did practice alittle" connie teased as she went back to licking his member. 

Steven didn't know why, but the thought of connie doing this to someone else woke a dark primal beast inside of him. He growled lowly as his eyes went pink and diamond shaped and fisted his hand in her hair causing her to yelp.

"Steven, what are you-" connie was cut off as she felt steven force her head on his girthy cock once more

"Mine, My connie" steven growled lowly as he bobbed her head up and down on his big, veiny length forcing her to take all 8 inches.

Connie gagged,gurgled and moaned around stevens hot, thick length her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her entire body became scolding hot with pleasure and she felt her pussy twitch with need. Steven groaned and snarled loudly in pure pleasure as he felt his release nearing, wanting to dump his thick fertile, salty seed down her throat.

"Take it all, take my cum" steven roared as he shoved connie's head into his thick curly pubes and came in thick waves.

Connie's mind was overided with the musky smell of stevens bush and moaned loudly as she came just from him using her throat as his cocksleeve. Both teens sat in silence panting for a few seconds, waiting for steven to finish, before steven regained control of his mind and his eyes went back to normal, his mind came out of the pleasure filled fog and he looked down to see connie almost unconscious. He quickly untangled his hand out of her hair and watched as she slid off his now flaccid member with a resounding pop. Connie slid of his member only to break off into a coughing fit at how long steven had her on his cock and how much cum he dumped in her throat.

"Connie are you ok, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to i just!!-" steven was cut off by the hoarse voice of connie

"it's ok, i'm ok, I just need a second" connie rasped

"But I-" 

"Steven, really it's fine just give awhile" connie reassured 

Steven nodded and went over to her bag, he looked through and found some water.

"Here" steven said as he handed to her

"Thanks" Connie thanked him and drunk the refreshing liquid

Both sat in silence for a few minutes before steven let out a sigh.

"Connie.....I don't want to do this anymore" steven let out a sigh

"What?" connie asked shocked

"It's not you, stars that was amazing, but....I don't want whatever happened, to happen again" steven said with disappointment

"Steven, i told you i'm fine" connie stated

"I know, for know, but what if i lose control and i actually hurt you, what if i lose control and i-" steven didn't finish the last part, to guilty to say it

Connie realized what the last part, and it made her feel absolutely terrible to think that steven actually thought he would violate her. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him softly. Steven was alittle shocked but closed his eyes and leaned into it as he pulled her closer to him.Both pulled away and looked at eachother with a deep stare

"I love you, ok?, and i know for a fact that you would never take advantage of me, i trust you" connie

"I know but"

"No but's, i id this because i wanted to and because i love you" connie stated as she hugged him tightly.

"I just don't want to hurt you if i do lose control" steven murmured in her shoulder

"Maybe....Your supposed to?" connie asked

"Huh?" steven questioned as he pulled out of her shoulder and looked at her

"I mean, haven't you been saying that these urges have been telling you things?" connie asked again

"Well, yeah" steven responded

"Then why don't you listen to them them" connie concluded

"But what if they get out of hand and i hurt someone, what if i hurt you!?" steven panicked 

"Steven!!, I promise you won't hurt me, And besides we'll have a safe word" connie stopped him as she gripped his hand softly

Steven thought about it before agreeing. He tried to let his inner gem out but to no avail

"Sorry connie, i guess i'm just to scared" steven sighed as he looked away ashamed

Connie looked at steven with a sorry expression, before she thought of something.

"It's alright steven, i guess we can just call this whole thing off" connie faked dissapointed

"Yeah i guess so..." steven said dejectedly 

"But i guess i have to go ask jeff if he'll fuck me" connie purred as she got up and walked seductivly towards the door

Stevens eyes widened in shock and he felt a growl bubbling up his chest and in his throat.

"W-What?" steven stuttered as he felt something dark awaken inside

"I said if you can't fuck me, then i guess the next best thing would have to be jeff" connie waved him off

Steven clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he felt something dark clawing at his mind

"Or maybe peedee, would be a better option i mean, he is more my age" connie kept going as she leaned against the door glancing at steven, noticing how tense he looked

Steven gripped his head as his eyes changed from his usual color to a pink and diamond shaped and as his body began to grow more muscular and he gained chin hair.

"Or maybe kevin, i mean he is a jerk but i wonder how big he is and he is a man after-" 

Connie didn't have time to finish as she was pinned to the wall door roughly. It took a few minutes before connie's vision focused again and she came face to face with a growling,fanged muscular steven. 

"You are mine, don't ever fucking forget it" steven snarled at her, squeezing her throat tightly

Connie let out a short gasp and moaned weakly as the heat returned to her body

"Or what?" connie mocked breathless

Steven growled at her warningly as his hand tightened on her throat more, cutting off more of her air supply.

"Don't test me!!, I will fuck you here and now until all you can remember is my name" he sneered at her as he nipped at her ear

"Please, want you to fuck me" connie whimpered as she bared her neck in submission.

With a roar steven a slammed his lips on hers and claimed her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Writers block i dont know how to keep the story spicy yet sweet, i havent wrote that many smuts


End file.
